<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnlock One-shots by Aster_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356467">Johnlock One-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_moon/pseuds/Aster_moon'>Aster_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_moon/pseuds/Aster_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Johnlock fluff, without any spoilers of later seasons. Each story is around one chapter :)<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Johnlock One-shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">1: the mysterious case of cigarettes and boredom</span>
</p><p><br/>
As soon as John Watson opened the door to his disturbingly crowded apartment, the voice of his flat mate Sherlock Holmes filled the air. </p><p> </p><p>“John, is that you?” Sherlock called from the sofa he was currently upside down on. With a sigh, John hung his coat up and carried the bags of groceries to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that by now you have <em> deducted </em>that I am not Mrs Hudson, and you know that nobody else would dare enter this apartment at this hour,” John replied with a shake of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sherlock, and stop stealing mine. You know that this is in your best interest,” John added before Sherlock had finished his sentence. A loud groan came from the sofa as John finally entered the living room, observing with a sense of hopelessness the mess of jars and vials that seemed to have multiplied since that morning. Sherlock finally got up from his position on the sofa, and staggered towards where John was busy tidying away a large textbook that had found its way into the sink. </p><p> </p><p>“John, I need them!” Sherlock wailed, before heading away again to where various coats were hanging beside the door and beginning to rifle through the pockets of the jackets and coats. </p><p> </p><p>“Sherlock, you need to get over this absurd addiction. Fixate on something else, okay?” John said exhasperatedly. He had been trying to help Sherlock get over his smoking addiction for so long that he felt it had to be a lost cause. </p><p> </p><p>“What is there to fixate on? Lost pens? You know I haven’t had a case in so long, John. Do you think that it’s because of the incident at the post office? We all know that Lestrade was the most embarrassed out of us anyway,” Sherlock grumbled, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen as he watched John make some tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugar?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you. But add a bit of milk, will you?” Sherlock added, pretending to ignore John's smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, how was your date?” Sherlock asked, following John back into the living room before collapsing onto the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you-“ John began, and then seemed to remember who he was speaking to and that Sherlock had probably been able to detect a stain of some sort of food or drink on his jacket that they only served at the restaurant he had brought Lizzy to. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, not, er, great.” He replied after a brief pause. “You know everything, don’t you,  Sherlock? Well, enlighten me. Tell me why I can’t get one goddam second date, no matter how many flowers I bring or where I take her. Is it me? It’s me, isn’t it? But how am I meant to fix the problem if I don’t even know why my physical existence is like some huge neon sign on me that screams ‘this guy sucks’?” He finally paused to breathe, and felt a wave of annoyance when he realised that Sherlock was still lying on the sofa, sipping his tea and not saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Sherlock, say something,” he said, before burning his tongue on his too-hot tea that he had taken a sip of. </p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Sherlock said slowly. “I have a few ideas. Four, in fact. But I can’t be sure, as I’m not really the dating sort- perhaps if you gave me that blasted pack of cigarettes I know you stole from me I could tell you some?”</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body am I letting you have those cigarettes,” John grumbled. “Maybe Mrs Hudson was right in saying that I should have burned them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock mumbled something unintelligible that sounded a lot like ‘worth a shot’, before suddenly sitting bolt upright on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>“I may have an idea,” Sherlock muttered. “Who was the red-haired one? Last Tuesday, wasn’t it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… do you mean May? She was the niece of the guy who-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, that’s quite enough.” Sherlock interrupted John. “And before that was Joan, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you pay so much attention to my past dates?” John asked with a frown. When he returned late after going somewhere on a date Sherlock usually complained about not being told and that he had been worried about John, even if John had spent ages talking about his future date that very morning.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock made a dismissive noise and got up from the sofa, before striding to his desk and glimpsing at some pieces of paper. He nodded once to himself before carrying the notes back to the chair John was sitting on. </p><p> </p><p>“John, have you ever thought that maybe-“ Just then, there was a knock on the door. </p><p> </p><p>“That must be Mrs Hudson with the mail,” John sighed fondly. “She always likes to deliver it to us personally.”</p><p> </p><p>Just before she could open the door to the apartment, Sherlock called, “not right now Mrs Hudson! We’re in the middle of something!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my! I hope you haven’t stained the floor again Sherlock, you know how hard that was to get out last time,” Mrs Hudson's voice wove through the door and trailed away. “Well, I guess I'll come when you’re… finished,” she said from further away, and Sherlock wondered why she had paused. Or why he could almost hear a mischievous smile in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we in the middle of?” John asked, raising an eyebrow and re-filling his tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, why don’t I just show you?” Sherlock mumbled, more to himself than to John. He quickly put the notes in his hands back on his desk, scribbling something in the corner of one before turning back to John.</p><p> </p><p>“Sherlock, this isn’t going to be like the time you tried to show me the effects of a rare poison that you wanted to test the antidote of, is it?” John quickly asked, nervously checking Sherlock’s empty hands for a suspicious vial of something. “Because you know how lo- mmph!” With a sigh, Sherlock interrupted John and kissed him. After a second, they broke apart, Johns thoughts a tangled mess of confusion and surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“John, I’ve been thinking that-“ Sherlock began, but this time it was John's turn to drown out the words. And this time, they didn’t immediately break apart.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock moved forwards hesitantly, surprised by John's fierceness but also a little pleased with himself. For the first time his mind seemed to go numb, and all he could think of was the way John pressed against him and the feeling of his soft lips kissing him, so insistent but still gentle, and Sherlock wondered how he had the restraint not to take him then and there.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-Sherlock?” John finally said as they moved apart for air. His sandy-blonde hair was a mess where Sherlock’s hungry fingers had grabbed it, looking for any kind of purchase to pull John closer to him, to get <em> more- </em> </p><p> </p><p>“W-what was that all about?” John added, his pupils dilated and breathing heavy. Sherlock smiled to himself at the thought that <em> he </em> had done that, and that <em> he </em>alone could make John's heartbeat race that fast. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” Sherlock grinned sheepishly at John. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, I am, aren’t I?” John laughed, burying his face in Sherlock's torso. “And I think my tea’s cold now,” he mumbled with a smile into Sherlock's jumper. </p><p> </p><p>“...I think I can hear Mrs Hudson’s footsteps approaching,” Sherlock said after a moment. “Do you want to move?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” came the muffled response. So Sherlock simply pressed John closer to him, and realised that he had never felt less bored. <em> Good job it worked, </em> he thought to himself. <em> Although I knew it would, didn’t I?  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>